Damaged
by Afroallie
Summary: Based on upcoming spoilers. Set after Nobody's Fault But Mine. Jackie POV.


Title: Damaged  
Rating: PG-  
Summary: Jackie reflects on how Hyde cheated on her.  
Disclaimer: T7S is copyright to.... someone, not me. "Damaged" lyrics are copyright to TLC.  
A/N: I guess this was inspired by TLC's "Damaged". Which is why I use the lyrics to the song in the fic.  
I wrote half of it at 1:30 in the morning (I get ideas at the wierdest times) so it might be a little strange  
in some parts.   
~~~~~  
  
I know I'm kinda strange, to you sometimes  
Don't always say, what's on my mind  
You know that I've been hurt, by some guy  
But I don't wanna mess up this time  
You, you, you.  
  
I hope you're happy, Steven. That's all I've thought about. You. God, you're just like Micheal.  
What was I, your playtoy? Something to have fun with, get tired of and toss away??  
I thought we had something!!! Then I'm forgotten. I guess you got what you wanted, with that  
slutty nurse.   
And I really really really care  
And I really really really want you  
And I think I'm kinda scared  
Cos I don't want to lose you  
If you really really really care  
Then maybe you can hang through  
I hope you understand  
It's nothing to you  
  
You told me you loved me. I so badly wanted to hear you say that. But not after you slept with a skanky nurse! What, did  
you think I'd be happy that you loved me, so happy I'd forgive you? It doesn't work that way. If you loved me, why did you sleep with her?  
I know everyone you've ever loved has left you. I wouldn't leave you. And you knew it. But you didn't trust me. And if you don't have trust  
in a relationship, all you have is the guy buying the girl pretty things. And that's not good enough! Ok, so I would be a little happy with a new pair  
of shoes, or.... never mind.  
My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that  
I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged  
Ok, so you're not the only one to blame.   
  
I did some things I KNOW I'm not supossed to do in a relationship. It even says so in Cosmo.  
  
I lied to you.  
  
Remember our first kiss? It was the best one of my life. Ok, so the one with Fez was. But can you blame me? He ROLLS HIS TOUNGE!! Sorry, getting off topic.  
But... when I said I never felt anything, I lied. I was... scared. I didn't want to get hurt again. Yeah, yeah. The bratty, bossy, loud Jackie Burkhardt. Afraid  
of getting hurt.   
  
I might look through your stuff, for what I don't wanna find  
Or I might just set you up, to see if you're all mine  
I'm a little paranoid, from what I've been through  
Don't know what you got yourself into  
And when you said you loved me. I lied too. I still love you. I love you so much, I can't get you off my mind. You've even taken all the fun out of shopping.  
Damn. Trust me Steven, when something takes the fun out of shopping, it's serious. I'm seriously in love with you.  
  
I'm in love with you, yet you went and cheated on me. I still love you anyway. And it scares me. Cause after all I've been through, I want to just run to you, forgive you, and let everything be okay again. But that's not what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna show you I  
can be strong. I wanna show you I can live without you.  
  
And I really really really care (And I care about you so much)  
And I really really really want you (I really do want you)  
And I think I'm kinda scared (But I'm scared with every touch)  
Cos I don't want to lose you (Cos I don't want to lose you)  
If you really really really care (If you care for me like you say)  
Then maybe you can hang through (Then maybe you can hang through)  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
It's nothing to you (It's nothing to you, you)  
Fight for me. If you really love me, you will. I need you. Yeah, I said it. I need you.  
  
And I love you, dammit. And right now, this tramp is missing her orphan boy.  
My heart's at a low  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that  
I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged  
  
[Fini] 


End file.
